


pride and prejudice and robots

by harleyhearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kind of lmao), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, and loki is emo because i said so, bruce is a librarian, thor is a jock and a jane austen romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Thor makes the (questionable) decision to follow his brother's advice, and for once, things actually don't go all that bad in the end.(aka a thorbruce high school + library au no one asked for cause i'm a mess)





	pride and prejudice and robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/gifts).



> Guess who's back (back again). I got this idea as a short little drabble or whatever and it ended up a long mess of a 2k word fic. The title's inspired by the "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies" movie from 2016, in case you were wondering. This work is dedicated to Elijah because I adore you and thorbruce and it's your birthday today!!! I heart you!!! Lastly, this is not beta read so any mistakes found are my own, and clearly I still don't understand basic grammar. Also, I have no idea how the American school system works. Oh well. Hope you enjoy reading!

Today is the day. What day, you ask?

Well, you probably wouldn’t believe it when you looked at him, but Thor enjoys spending time at the campus library.

Sports is a large part of his life, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything, but even he needs some peace and quiet, after all.

Well, as peaceful as a library full of anxious and/or sweaty high school students can be.

When Thor first learned Shakespeare was on the curricular, a collective sigh could be heard through his class.

But Macbeth was far more thrilling than he could have ever imagined.

Once he finished it, he spent many free periods in the nooks and corners, in the trashed, weird smelling beanbags scattered throughout the library, devouring Romeo & Juliet.

That is, until he found a distraction.

Said distraction wears a nametag marked Bruce, and is a student from the science department who works in said library part time.

Thor first spotted him from his reading corner, during the mundane act of shelving books from a metal cart.

Why would this boy be a distraction from classical literature?

Because he’s cute.

The kind of cute that creates a weird knot in Thor’s stomach and makes him think of said boy all day, instead of homework.

Bruce wears glasses and odd sweaters that are slightly too big.

Bruce has a mop of curly, dark hair that jumps up and down as he wanders through the corridors.

Bruce taps his left foot and scrunches up his nose when he can’t find what he’s looking for.

Maybe watching a person this much without actually interacting is unhealthy.

That’s what Val told him.

“Quit being weird and just tell him he’s cute.” was her exact words.

“But what if-” Thor would start, until she interrupted him, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?"

“I could die!”

This earned him one of her signature eyerolls.

Okay, maybe he had been a little, tiny bit melodramatic. And he understood her point.

So today, he has decided, is the day.

He’s going to talk to Bruce.

Thor’s grabbed a copy of Sense & Sensibility to check out, cause he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

That’s what Loki says, anyway.

Jane Austen’s works has become his newest obsession, after discovering Pride & Prejudice.

Steve, Sam and his other friends from the football team didn’t really understand his endeavors in literature, but supported him nonetheless.

They’d probably be ecstatic if they knew Thor has a crush, cause they’ve tried, and failed, to set him up with someone for ages.

Guess romance isn’t really his strong side.

Bruce gives Thor a polite, indifferent smile - which he returns, nervously, of course - before lifting his brows in mild confusion.

“Jane Austen, huh?”

Thor feels like screaming, but he has to remain calm, goddamnit, say something and don’t stare at him like a weirdo!

“Uh, is uh. Yeah, uhm. Is something the matter?” he manages to stutter out.

If Val was here, she would slap him.

“Oh no! I mean, sorry.” Bruce replies, seemingly just as awkward as Thor is. “I was just surprised. You don’t really look the type to read romantic novels. No offense.”

Thor finds himself chuckling, a bit more relaxed, and shrugs, albeit a bit stiffly.

He bites his lip before saying, “None taken.”

Bruce doesn’t reply, but simply checks out the book and returns it to Thor.

“Thank you!”

That was too excited, calm down, it’s just a book.

Bruce smiles warmly, readjusts his glasses, “Uh, no worries. I mean, it’s my job, so.”

Thor nods awkwardly.

“Yeah. Of course. Uh, I’ll see you another time, then.”

He doesn’t give Bruce the opportunity to answer, but simply turns on his heel and walks out in embarrassment.

Val isn’t going to be happy with him.

But hey, that was a start. Right?

...

So, Thor may have asked the infamous Tony Stark, who he’s learned is Bruce’s best friend, about what literature said cute boy enjoys.

The idea came from his brother, and really, things usually don’t go well when following Loki’s advice.

But this doesn’t involve fire, breaking and entering, or nudity, as most of his other ideas do.

So it can’t be _that_ bad, can it?

And Tony had been more than willing to lend Thor the information.

“My Brucie’s got an admirer! Thank fuck, finally!” he all but yelled in the middle of the hallway.

Thor’s used to Loki shenanigans, but it always surprises him to see traits similar to his in other people.

So today, Thor’s on a quest, searching for something called Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

Huh.

Not exactly a catchy name in his opinion.

But he’s learned to never judge a book by it’s cover. Or title. Or resumé.

“You looking for something in particular?”

Thor jumps and tries to play it off casual, which just ends up making him look like an idiot, he imagines.

Bruce is looking at him with brown eyes and a semi-awkward stature.

To be honest, most of him comes off as awkward.

Which is in no way a bad thing. In fact, it just makes him even cuter in Thor’s mind.

When he expressed this to Loki, it was responded by an exaggerated “ugh” noise.

Most of what he says has this reaction, really. Typical Loki.

“Oh, uh Bruce!” Thor says, probably a tad too loud for a library, but Bruce doesn’t mention it. “Well, actually, yes! You know where I’ll find this title?”

Bruce’s mouth turns into a shy smile when he reads the paper slip.

“I sure do.” he replies, and releases something similar to a giggle.

God, he’s adorable. Thor’s mind needs to function normally.

Get yourself together!

“Come with me, it’s in the science fiction section.” Bruce says, already walking, with Thor in his heels, “It’s one of my favorites actually.”

“Really?” Thor exclaims dramatically, like he totally hadn’t snapped up this exact information from his close friend to get this awkward boy to notice him.

The things he does for love.

“Yeah” he replies, in a quiet voice, but his eyes are lighting up, as if he feels he should be hiding his excitement.

Why would you ever hide your passion?

“Anyways, here you go,” Bruce interrupts his brain blabber, “You wanna stamp that out right away?”

“Oh well! Now that you’re here, maybe you could help me with some other titles?” Thor hesitantly ends his sentence, and proceeds to rummage his pockets for the rest of his sticky notes.

Bruce simply nods and eyes him curiously.

“Ah!” He finally says, hands Bruce the notes and tries not to fidget with his hands too much.

Bruce’s smile grows in size, lifts an eyebrow, and responds, “Lucky for you, we’re in the right section now.”

He turns around and pulls out one book after the other.

It’s quite mesmerizing, the way this boy clearly knows the many shelves like the back of his hand.

Once he’s done, he hands them to Thor and pushes his glasses up a bit, scrunching his nose.

Oh god, can he get anymore adorable?

“You have a strong theme going on here,” Bruce says with a chuckle, “All classics.”

Thor tries to act casual.

He likes to think he’s succeeding.

“Well, uh, I’m trying to be more cultured, you know?” he finally says, mentally slapping himself two seconds later. _Cultured?_

Val will be extremely disappointed in him.

“But uh, uhm, I’d like to check these out then!” he continues, and quickly turns to the desk before Bruce can get another word in.

This is what he gets for taking Loki’s advice. He acts like an idiot around the boy and then flees instead of doing anything about his feelings. What Bruce must think about him, not good things surely.

Thor should've known better.

...

It’s been two weeks since the incident.

The incident being his last interaction with Bruce.

Thor’s decidedly avoiding going to the library now, his place of comfort, cause his anxiety about the shorter boy is getting the best of him.

Besides, he’s got plenty of reading to distract him now.

That’s a good thing. _Right?_

Loki doesn’t think so.

In fact, he’s just been all but thrown out (from his own room) by his younger brother.

“I can’t concentrate with you moping around! And reading those weird ass books!” he yells behind the slammed door.

Thor wonders how much concentration is needed to listen to that sad music Loki’s so fond of.

But he also makes his own costumes - cosplays?

They’re quite cool, Thor thinks, and he knows Loki appreciates his compliments on them, as much as he tries to hide it.

“But I need to study!” he answers his brother, “My laptop’s still-”

The door’s opened once more, the dark haired boy pushes the laptop into Thor’s arms, then says, “You can study in the library. And take that guy out, what’s his name, Brian?”

“Bruce,” Thor mumbles as an answer, “But he doesn’t-"

“Don’t you dare.” Loki says, giving him a cold glare and shutting the door in his face. “How would you know?! You can’t say he doesn’t like you when you haven’t tried!”

Thor wants to say more, but ultimately gives up with a sigh.

If there’s anything he’s learned from their childhood, it’s that Loki will never, ever let him win an argument.

And he does have a point, admittedly.

So ten minutes later, the blond boy finds himself at the library front desk.

It feels almost nostalgic.

After two minutes of slightly uncomfortable, silent waiting, Bruce emerges from an unmarked door behind said desk.

Ugh, he’s still cute, Thor decides. No change there.

The curly haired boy looks slightly startled by the sight of him, but relaxes once more.

“Thor.” he states, flashing a small smile. And boy, he can’t help but smile back fondly.

“Hey! Hi, I mean… You know my name?” Thor ends up saying.

He’s met with a faint chuckle.

“Yeah, I do. You showed me your library card, to check out, remember?”

Oh, right.

Thor can imagine Loki and Val giving him a double eye roll.

“Right!” he exclaims, shaking his head at himself, “That, uh, that was a stupid question.”

Bruce shakes his head, but switches the subject, “So, you enjoying the books you got last time? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

He noticed he hasn’t been around?

Thor almost wants to blush. Get yourself together, you fool.

“Oh, yes! Science fiction might be my new thing.” he chuckles lamely, trying to be funny, “I’ve finished the book about androids, actually. It’s quite fascinating”

Bruce nods, “It really is. I’ve always liked that stuff a lot, robots and that.” he pauses. Lifts his shoulders, sinks them again, seems like he doesn’t know what to say, but tries anyway, “You know, the note you showed me? With all the books we found?”

Thor nods hesitantly. Should he flee now, like he always does? He can’t really say what’s coming.

“They’re all favorites of mine. And I, uh, told Tony - Tony Stark - my friend, about this, cause I thought it was funny you suddenly wanted to read all these. Cause it’s not your usual genre.” he pauses again, licks his lips.

Oh no.

“Bruce! I, uhm, I’m sorry.” Thor says.

Might as well admit to his stupidity before the short boy goes any further, save himself the embarrassment.

“Sorry?” Bruce asks, raising both eyebrows in confusion, “What are you sorry for?”

Thor takes in a breath, “I kind of, sort of, asked Tony for a list of your favorite books. To impress you.”

He frowns at himself. Bruce frowns.

“Why would you want to impress me?”

“I like you.”

A moment of silence.

“What?”

“You’re cool and smart and cute, fuck it, you’re adorable, and I’ve been too scared to talk to you, and Val’s told me for three months now to talk to you, and I thought this would start conversation, and now-”

“Thor!” Bruce exclaims, quickly realising his voice is far from the level appropriate for a library.

They receive a judgmental look from a group working at a nearby table. He collects himself, “Hold up, three months?” he asks, now almost a whisper, “You… like me. You’ve liked me for three months?”

Thor nods, not daring to look the brunette in the eyes.

Bruce smiles. A huge, wide smile. Looks like he’s going to burst out laughing.

It’s like looking at the sun, almost.

“I like you too.”

Thor can’t help but widen his eyes at that statement.

Bruce continues, “Thor likes me. One of the school’s top players likes me!”

“You like _me_?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says, almost like a happy sigh, “I’ve liked you since, like, first semester.”

Thor can’t believe this.

He feels like pinching himself.

Surely, he’s going to wake up from this dream to his brother trying to shave all his hair off. Again.

“You have?”

“Yes, you idiot! I mean, I… I never thought you’d notice me, really.”

Thor shakes his head now.

This can’t be real, but it is.

And now he returns the bright, wide smile to the shorter boy, feeling like he might combust.

“Bruce,” he says, taking the boy’s hands in his, giving him the most serious look he can muster, “Will you go on a date with me?”

He nods to himself, looks to their hands, up to Bruce’s face once more, lets out a tiny “Please.”

“Of course. ‘Course I will, you know that.” the brunette replies.

Thor literally jumps and does a weird, excited dance, which earns them more looks from the other students, but he could honestly not care less.

“Great! Perfect! I- Yes! Thank you.”

Bruce chuckles, grabs a sticky note, and puts down what looks like a phone number.

Thor gladly takes it.

“I like ice cream.” he tells him, and Thor nods eagerly.

“And robots?” he guesses, feeling proud when Bruce nods and squeezes his hands.

“And robots.”


End file.
